


Not So Bad

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtuber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Character Death, Sharing a Bed, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: I breathed heavily as my consciousness faded in and out.Through my blurry vision I could only make out the tall trees in front of me, the large branches swaying in the wind.I felt pine needles below me, sinking into the skin of my hand.It was the middle of a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 21





	Not So Bad

I breathed heavily as my consciousness faded in and out. Through my blurry vision I could only make out the tall trees in front of me, the large branches swaying in the wind.

I felt pine needles below me, sinking into the skin of my hand. It was the middle of a zombie apocalypse. 

I don't remember when, or how this happened, only the vivid memory of walking corpses breaking through the windows of my family's farm house remained.

I could hear my families shrieks in the back of my mind. The images of my loved ones being torn apart as I tugged desperately on a window. 

I have no idea how I survived. I just did. And I'm not sure if that's a blessing, or a curse.

My left hand was placed on my chest as I struggled to breath. The pain stung immensely, feeling as if I were stabbed over, and over, and over again. The knife digging into my skin and through my flesh. It felt horrible. But have no choice other than to sit there. And suffer. 

I listened closely, hoping for something to distract myself, perhaps the pleasant sound of birds singing, their voices mixing perfectly together, creating a wonderful harmony. But I was met with the undying fact that they were gone. 

There wasn't much life now. The undead have taken over, making the beautiful world we used to live and thrive in, a barren wasteland with trash and dead bodies scattered about, the smell of rotten flesh and blood stuck permanently through the cold air. 

I still sat there. It sure was taking a long time for me to pass.

I forgot to mention my name. My name is George. George Davidson.

As you'd previously heard, I used to live in a suburban farmhouse with my family. We had a nice, small farm. We lived almost completely off the grid, only having electricity and warm water, mobile devices and television weren't aloud. Not even a radio. 

So the sudden awakening to the living dead pounding on your doors and breaking through the windows was quite a surprise. Even more of one when they destroy your whole family.

I finally felt myself quickly dying, I faded in and out of consciousness quickly. I have basically prepared myself to die. And now it was finally time. I would be at peace. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Jesus fuck," he whispered, "Hey, hey hey hey," he snapped his fingers and I slowly opened my eyes, although my lids weighed down and made it hard to even squint, "Stay with my dude," 

I looked up at him, he had scurfy dirty blonde hair, and had a few scars painted over his face. He also had piss yellow eyes. Strange. 

"Sapnap," he screamed as he turned his head to the side, "Guys over here," he yelled again, 

"Okay holy shit," he quickly took a bag off his shoulder, I felt myself drifting off once again before I was splashed with water, "Stay the fuck awake, okay?" the man had an angry, yet desperate expression. 

Why would he care about losing me so much? I'm just a random half dead dude in the middle of the woods. In the middle of a zombie apocalypse, I probably would have taken his stuff. 

I barely made the strength to nod back before he quickly ripped open his bag and took out some alcohol, 

"Help will be here soon, just stay with me," he whispered. 

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. This random guy is helping me, a practically dead man in the middle of the woods during a zombie apocalypse, and he's trying to save me when I'm just gonna die anyways. I'm wasting his resources.

Suddenly, without thinking I smacked his hand away from my wound, "What the fuck dude," he snapped, 

"Stop wasting your resources," I croaked, "I'm gonna die anyways," my voice sounds shaky, and I could feel the endless burning in my throat, 

"No," he tugged my hand down, "I need to at least try," I sighed to myself, regretting it after letting go of much needed air. If he wasn't going to give up, so be it. 

Sometimes, kindness is a weakness. This might teach him.

"Woah what the fuck," I heard another voice say, "Sapnap thank god," the boy sighed.

I haven't even noticed the pain in my chest as he pressed a piece of cloth drenched in alcohol to my wound, I shuffled uncomfortably at the pain.

"He me with this dude," he motioned over to me. 

I looked up to see a black haired boy with a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, keeping his hair from going into his face, he as well, had piss green eyes. What the fuck was up with these people. 

"Yeah," was all he said before crouching next to me as well, "Babe," he screamed, 

"Come here, we found someone," huh, he has a girlfriend? Suddenly another boy walked out, he had fluffy brown hair, and surprisingly, not pissed colored eyes, 

"I'm her- oh woah," he looked down at me. 

Oh he has a boyfriend. Huh, he looks pretty straight to me. I eternally shrugged as the three tended to my wounds. 

It was quite awkward sitting in the middle of a forest as three random people tended to your wounds. At least I knew 2 of their names, the black haired one was… Sapnap I believe, and his boyfriend or, whatever he was, his Karl. But I still didn't know the cute blonde's name. 

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the ground, I squirmed desperately, "

Woah dude calm down," the blonde wheezed a little, "I'm just carrying you," I glared at him, 

"I don't need to be fucking carried," I shot back. 

He wheezed once again before grudgingly placing me down, keeping a sturdy hand around my waist. I flushed at the small movement as the four of us walked through the woods.

I almost tripped a few times, the blonde catching me before snorting laughing at my clumsiness. Each time I gave him a hard glare, he only apologized and did it again. I eventually gave up and only rolled my eyes, which he found even more amusing.

Eventually we reached a house. It looked old and rusty, and had wooden planks and metal covering the windows. We all walked up to the front door, I fiddled with my hands nervously, I didn't like being in enclosed places after the, uh, 'incecedent'. 

I felt a small tug on my hand and looked down to see the blondes hand wrapped protectively around my own. He must have noticed how nervous I was. I blushed, feeling my face turn a light pink as Sapnap opened the door, 

"We're home," he smiled happily as he walked in, Karl following closely behind as the taller man brought me through the door. 

"Welcome home," a boy said, he seemed to be cooking, another boy beside him leaning into his shoulder,

"We brought home a new two too," the blonde said, giving me a smug look as I pulled another glare, letting go of his hand I looked away from him,

"Wow so rude," he gave a fake, over dramatic sigh, before the boy who was cooking looked up.

He glasses on and short brown hair, while the beside him had fluffy black hair, 

"Oh hello," he gasped, "What's your name," he questioned.

He looked so happy. I wonder if they haven't seen another person in a while.

"Uh George," I shrugged.

I tried to take a step forward but failed, almost tripping. The blonde gripped on to me again, 

"Jesus, do you ever stop tripping," he wheezed,

"Shut up," I snapped back, "I was practically dead an hour ago,

The taller man slowly walked me over to a couch setting me down as he placed himself beside me,

"My names Dream by the way," he stated, "I'm sure you already know Sapnap and Karl," 

I nodded, "The nice one is Bad, and his boyfriend is Skeppy," he smiled,

"Wait, you don't have a problem with uh, gay people. Right?" he gave me a questioning look,

"No of course not," I scoffed, "I like men rather than girls myself," 

"Alright that's good," he gave a content sigh, "Cause if you did, out the door you go," he giggled, I giggled with him.

"Alright guys," Bad said, "Foods ready," he smiled happily as everyone walked over to the couch.

Karl sat on Sapnaps lap, as Skeppy and Bad cuddled up together. Me and Dream sat next to each other, eating silently. I had a strange feeling he was holding back on something. But I chose not to mention it. 

It wasn't long before it was the end of the day. You could barely see the black sky through the heavily patched windows. 

I turned to the door, sighing contently as I saw it covered in heavy metals and strong wooden planks.

"Okay everyone," Bad smiled, "Let's all sleep now, up stairs we go,"

Everyone nodded as they stood from the couch, I struggled to lift myself, my arms still weak from being at the brink of death. 

"Here," Dream giggled as he held a hand. I grudgingly took it as he helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist once again, my face burning up just as it had before. 

When we made it to the top of the stairs, I was hit with the known fact that there were only 3 bedrooms, each with one medium sized bed, I sighed.

There were already 2 couples, this means I had to sleep with Dream. It wouldn't be that bad, but I would have preferred a bed for my own.

"I'm sure you already know you'll be spending your days here with Dream," Bad giggled.

Dream snorted in response to the comment. I only nodded and walked into the bedroom. 

I fell into the bed, it was actually really soft, and the blankets gave me warmth. Suddenly I felt someone tear me off.

"Wow, keeping the whole bed to yourself," I looked backwards to face him through his arms, he had a smug expression and winked, I gave a groan back and turned away, earning a kettle-like wheeze in return.

I like his wheezes. They felt… comforting. In a way I can't describe. Please don't tell me I've fallen for this dude already? Dear god.

He placed me carefully back onto the bed. I blushed at the fact how gently he placed me, as if he could shatter me at any moment. 

I huddled into the soft blanket. After sleeping on pine needles, and metal, and wood, and god who knows what else, this felt like heaven. Pure, heaven. I sighed happily.

"You comfy," he asked.

I hadn't actually paid much attention to his voice, but god. It was hot. It sounded raspy, yet sweet. It sounded… amazing. George felt as if he would melt at the sound of it. His heart pounding against his ribs,

"Y-yeah," I stuttered slightly as he laid down   
next to me.

By now the lights were off, and I couldn't see a thing.

"You cold," he whispered,

"Kinda," I lied

Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around me. I leaned into the warm embrace, feeling my head rest against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his chest, his head lay comfortably on my head, nose in my hair. His arms were placed protectively around my waist, as if he could lose me at any moment.

I finally realised how touch starved I was. I haven't felt the touch of someone else on my skin, the warm embrace of another person, the feeling of comfort, safety. 

And it was wonderful.

I felt like I was on cloud 9.

"You're pretty," he whispered

I felt as if I were flying through the sky. Wasn't this pathetic. Falling for a guy I met not even a day ago,

"So are you," I answered back

"Wow, you don't hate me," he snorter

"Do you want me to leave," I giggled back, "Cause I will,"

I felt his grip tighten on my as he moved me closer, gently taking my thigh and placing it carefully over his waist. 

I felt as if I were about to explode. The feeling of euphoria rushed through my body, making me grunt into him,

"Oh don't do that," he whispered. 

It sounded almost…. flirtatious. Yet harsh as well, as if he were demanding me. 

I wasn't sure what to feel, but I liked it. Maybe a little more than I should have,

"Oh I will," I challenged back,

I felt him bring his head down, my heart stopped. He kissed my neck and my thigh wrapped around his waist clenched against him desperately. 

"Will you," he asked again,

He moved his hand down, and rubbed circles into my thigh. I sighed out of pleasure. He knew what he was doing. And I wasn't complaining.

After what seemed like, and probably was, years, I needed this. I needed it a lot,

I swallowed hard, "What will happen if I do," I whispered,

"I'm not telling you," he retorted,

"Guess I'll say then," I shrugged, leaning deeper into him as I felt his soft breath along neck. He still rubbed circles into my thigh. It drives me crazy. 

I gave a small whine, not even knowing what I'm asking for. He brang his head closer to my neck and kissed it gently before sucking on the side of it. I gasped and made a small noise of pleasure as he continued.

Here I am. Middle of a zombie apocalypse. After being saved from a hot man and his friends, now sleeping with him as we perform not-so-family-friendly acts. 

I'm not sure if I'm impressed or disgusted. Perhaps both.

I continued making small noises as he marked my neck, nibbling and sucking as well as occasionally planting around kisses. 

I shifted my other thigh up to his waist, forcing myself closer to him as I wrapped my hands through his hair. 

I bounced slowly, desperate for friction. I licked down my neck, causing a small moan to plumelet from my throat. I felt him smirk into my neck.

He brang his head back up and suddenly forced our heads into each other. We kissed messly, but it was nice. He bite my bottom lip and I gasped slightly. 

Taking the opportunity he slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring each inch of it. I groaned into his mouth as he continued, our bodies rubbing against each other quickly.

It didn't take that long for us to be worn out. Laying there together I groaned out of exhaustion and pleasure. 

"Woah," he whispered, "I haven't done anything like that in forever,"

I only nodded,

"Shit, did I make you uncomfortable," he brought his hand up and caressed my cheek, I leaned in comfortably,

"Nope," I stated, popping the p, "M just tired," I shrugged,

"Oh, okay," he sighed, I could feel the relief drifting off him,

"Do you uh, wanna cuddle," he whispered.

This was a lot different from the Dream a few minutes ago. But I suppose I'm a bit worried as well, wondering if he did that out of the need for something sexual, or actual feelings.

"Mhm," I hummed.

I rolled myself back into Dreams arms, his warmth consuming me once again.

Maybe, this zombie apocalypse won't be that bad, now that I have someone at least. Someone who cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. This was VERY lightly based off Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny.
> 
> I don't like this that much but I wanted to write a one shot sooooooo


End file.
